Kings cross station
by acountkillerrr
Summary: A series of adventures occurs when annabeth and Percy stumble upon the trio at kings cross station
1. Chapter 1

In which Annabeth drags Percy to London

DISCLAIMER-I tried to make this as accurate as possible considering the timing of everything. Considering the battle of Hogwarts took place in 1998, and I'm just guessing that the pjo series took place between about 2005 to 2015/2014, the two groups could meet up either in 2017 (19 years later) or 2010, exactly between the two demigod wars and the same time that teddy Lupin first went to hogwarts. WRITING TIPS/PROMPTS/GENERAL FEEDBACK ARE NOT ONLY ACCEPTED, THEY ARE ENCOURAGED.

Also, i am neither jk Rowling or rick riordan, so none of this is mine

Chapter 1

In which Annabeth drags Percy to London

"Annabeth i love you but if we have to wait in line for more than 10 minutes to get a picture for gods' sakes, I'm going to loose it." Percy told her as they looked at the line that had formed at the famous spot where the author . K. Rolling or-whatever-her-name-was got the idea for who-knows-what. After the Titan war, and of course,ty Annabeth and Percy getting together, Annabeth declared that they needed a break. So here they were, waiting in line to get the 5 bazillionth picture of the day, and even Annabeth had to admit that it was getting boring. Demigods with ADHD do not do well waiting for long periods of time, or more than 10 minutes.

"Alright, fine," Annabeth conceded. "We'll check out one more place and then I'll do whatever you want." This pleased Percy greatly, and they caught a cab to the train station.

After Percy had suggested England for their vacation, (he knew that there was a lot of architecture there that Annabeth would love) Annabeth had agreed, but for different reasons; book related reasons. After hours of Annabeth explaining the books to him, all he understood was that it was about wizards, of all things! So now they were on the "grand tour" that took them to all the spots mentioned in the books. What fun, Percy thought.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

ANNABETHS POV

/some time later at the train station/

Percy was five minutes in and already he was complaining. Either it was some variation of "I'm bored." Or the constant, "I'm hungry." Finally she gave in, because she knew that she had been pretty selfish about where they had gone to so far.

"Percy look-no line! And even though it's almost eleven," she said, checking her watch, "we can go get lunch right after, I promise."

Percy looked satisfied, so she took out her phone, quickly replaced the battery, (she kept if off at all times so as not to attract monsters, but one second couldn't hurt) and gave it to a reactant Percy, who took up a position besides the wall between platforms nine and ten. Annabeth took a running start, and Percy got a quick picture of her running at the wall "why is she doing that," he wondered, but he just shook his head in amusement.

Before he could even take the battery back out however, he whipped he head up and saw Annabeth trip on a loose piece of stone. With a shout she went flying at the wall, arms flailing. Then, the craziest thing happened. Right before Annabeth should have hit the wall and sustained a not serious but painful head injury, she went flying through the wall. Like, it, she had completely disappeared! For a second Percy just stood there, mouth open in shock. Then he knew what he had to do. This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. He thought. But taking a few steps back and thinking of how idiotic this was, he did it anyways. He ran straight at the wall. He closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. Instead, he tripped over something big below him, screamed, and hit the ground, with the least amount of grace possible.

Authors note: haha cliffhanger

Sorry about that-will post new chapter later tonight though!

Again-FEEDBACK/TIPS/HELP IS AMAZING THX GUYS


	2. Chapter 2

The first happy goodbye

DISCLAIMER-If I owned pjo, then the movies would have been more accurate

Also, THANK YOU EVERYONE (all 3 of you) WHO COMMENTED ON MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME KEEP IT UP :)))))

Chapter 2

The first happy goodbye

As the whistle sounded for the final time, and the steam picked up as the train left the station, Harry Potter couldn't help but feel like this was yet another goodbye he had to make as far as the lupin family was concerned. First came the painful goodbye to Remus and Tonks at the battle of Hogwarts, and now, seven years later, Teddy Lupin was 11 years old and saying goodbye as well. He waved from the train as it whisked him away from sight, and he felt Ginny put her arm on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. She could tell by the way his expression changed from happiness slowly into a frown. "Don't do this to yourself, Harry. We'll all miss them, but today is a happy day. Remember you're first day?"

Harry smiled again. He did remember his first day, it was one of his best memories. The first years getting to the castle by boat, the sorting ceremony, and his first night in the castle, finally feeling like he was at home. And of course, the people who kept him going and supported him and stuck by him, Ron, hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the DA. And Harry now considered everyone who fought with him at the Battle of Hogwarts to be his friend now too.

After happily reminiscing, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all chatted and laughed about their first years together, focusing on all the great times they had spent together. Soon, after ten minutes or so, they were alone on the platform. They had decided to leave and maybe head over to the Weasly's house for lunch, and besides, Ginny wanted to get back to baby James, who was under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley, as soon as possible. They all turned together and began walking to exit the platform, but their conversation was interrupted by a yell and a crash as someone came tumbling through the brick wall entrance.

"Oi!" Ron yelled. They all jumped back as Harry and Ron simultaneously pulled out their wands. Out onto the platform came...a teenage girl? The were all to startled to speak, and several seconds later, another person came fumbling through as well. This time it was a boy, and he appeared to be the same age as he girl who first came through. He had his hands braced in front of his grimacing face, and because his eyes were scrunched close, he ran straight into he girl on the ground. He fell with a yell and face-planted right on top of her.

Harry grimaced as the boy took a painful fall, but he didn't lower his wand. Both teenagers groaned and tried to sit up.

The boy looked lost for a second. "But, but there was a wall..." He trailed off as he looked up at the four wizards staring at him. "Oh...hey." He finished lamely, brushing himself off

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry for the late update! I promise the next one will be quicker :)

Also, I was toying with the idea of having Percy and annabeth fight some sort of monster, do you want me to add that?

ALL COMMENTS (writing criticism, Ideas. Etc)ON THIS STORY MAKE ME HAPPY THX AGAIN


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I think you know by now that I don't own any of this

Chapter 3

The issue with monsters

Percy's POV

Many things happened very quickly after Annabeth told the strangers what had happened. It started off well enough, by explaining that we had just been taking a picture, and then she tripped and we were here on vacation etc. I was still dazed after falling, but I was coherent enough to see one of the people, he had red hair like Rachel, reach slowly into their pocket. I stood up and felt Riptide inside my own, ready at a moments notice. I was fixed on the persons pocket when I saw them pull out a thin piece of wood. That was weird. Then, quick as a flash, he pulled it out and pointed it at Annabeth while saying somthing quietly. My protective instincts took over after that. I saw that Annabeth's eyes had become blank, and I pulled out Riptide. Suddenly they were all holding the strange sticks, and they were all pointed at me. The red-haired one said somthing that sent a purple jet of light straight at my chest. "Stop! You're just making it worse!" The girl with brown hair said to the one who had hit Annabeth. I dove to the ground as quick as a flash, and rolled into a crouch. Suddenly the brick wall behind me shook and several people strolled out of it. I jumped up and ran over to Annabeth as the stick-holding-people's attention was diverted to the newcomers.

"Annabeth,Annabeth! Can you hear me? Annabeth!" I was starting to panic now. Then she gasped and grabbed my arm to steady herself. "Percywherearewe?" She slurred. Now I was really panicking. She seemed to remember me, but not where we were, or what we were doing. What if the crazy people had erased her memories! But before I could start down the dark path of how bad that was, we both turned and I heard shouting coming from behind us.

5 menacing looking men, all wearing long black cloaks and wearing masks faced the other group of people. They were all holding sticks, which continued to puzzle Percy, until suddenly, one of the cloaked people shot a jet of green light at the red haired woman. Then the platform seemed to explode in colors as both sides started shouting and firing at each other.

"Persseussss jacksssson." A voice whispered behind him. He whipped around and to his astonishment, saw several hellhounds and a drakane he dove forward and pulled Annabeth to the ground as a hellhound leapt up at him, claws flashing. Annabeth's eyes returned to focus and widened when she saw the monsters circling them. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. It grew into a large celestial bronze sword, and the drakane hissed. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and the got up slowly, keeping their eyes on the monsters.

A hellhound lunged at him as the drakane whipped her sword at Annabeth. Percy sliced at the hellhound, turning it to gold monster dust. Annabeth kicked the drakanes sword out of her grasp and stabbed her. She and Percy tuned to face the remaining hellhounds. The moved forward together, making the hellhounds step back. Percy jumped and sliced down, cutting the monster in half and landing in a shower of gold dust. He turned as the remaining hellhound faced him, forgetting that Annabeth was behind it. She swiftly stabbed down and effectively killed the monster, mid-growl.

Percy was happy that they had fought of the monsters, but something was bothering him. It had been almost too easy to kill the monsters, and hellhounds weren't one to back down like they had. The drakane hadn't even put up a fight. And finally, there was the monster dust, which instead of shimmering and disappearing, had remained in small piles around them. He kept his sword out, and his body tense and ready. A second later, he got his answer as to why all the odd things were happening, and he knew that there was something way more serious going on then a random monster attack.

Slowly, the piles of dust rose up in a cloud and formed back into monsters. The three hellhounds even looked bigger and more menacing than before, if that was possible. The drakane leered at Percy. "You have no idea what'ssss coming.'" She jumped suddenly and pinned him against the wall as the hellhounds surrounded Annabeth. Riptide was knocked from his grip and skittered across the brick with a clang. The drakane certainly wasn't wasting time, a trait that most monsters had that enabled Percy to get out of most situations. Not this time though, she pulled her sword back and slashed at his throat, and he knew he was dead. Suddenly, a bright light like a firework erupted behind her and she exploded into dust, which disappeared as it should. Standing behind where she was. And pointing a stick at him, was a man who looked a few years older than him, with bright red hair and faint freckles.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do mate."

 **Authors note: do you think a cliffhanger is a good place to stop? No? Well I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! *evil laugh***

 **Thanks again for following and leaving comments! Keep it up-anything is good!**

 **Finally, if you have any good recommendations for fanfic, of would like me to read yours, please leave them in the comments! I'm always looking for good fanfic in the categories of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, inheritance cycle, hunger games, divergent, Warriors, avengers, and any crossovers!**


End file.
